The Homecoming
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: After escaping Cocoon with the other L'cie, Fang comes to terms with how Gran pulse has changed during her long crystal sleep. Femslash


Hi, this is just a small one shot i came up, its the 1st FF XIII fic Ive even done but never the less i hope you enjoy

thanks to Daedulas for being the beta reader for it

* * *

Oerba dia Vanille skipped joyfully down one of the many rock faces that covered the hillsides of Gran Pulse. Behind her was her faithful warrior companion, taking in the familiar scenery surrounding her—she had spent nearly 500 years away from it.

Fang stopped, for she realized that she and Vanille had gotten ahead of their Cocoon born teammates. She turned to look down upon the vast grass planes of Gran Pulse, and noticed the small lake where she and her red-haired partner spent much of their time in their pre l'Cie days.

Unnoticed, Vanille moved to stand next to the taller woman. "It's as gorgeous as ever," said Vanille. Jumping slightly at the previously unseen girl, Fang simply nodded in agreement as her partner caught a familiar look in the tanned woman's eyes.

"I've missed the place too." Fang turned to face the smaller woman, and looked down at her. Fang chuckled at the red head's innate ability to read her like a book. The long haired woman smiled deviously and remarked"That's not the only thing I've missed." Before Vanille could speak, the dark haired woman had pounced on her. Vanille squeaked in surprise as Fang pressed her lips to the other woman's lips for the first time in half a century.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a rather loud cough. Looking over Fang's shoulder, Vanille blushed when she saw a less than amused Lightning.

"Oops."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang looked down on the village of Oerba. _Well, what remains of it, at least_, Fang thought.

As silence descended upon the rag tag group of l'Cie, she sighed deeply. In her heart she had known that her home would have changed drastically since the time she and Vanille had been in crystal stasis—but to visually confirm this was a wholly different matter.

The once lively village had been laid to ruin by floods and snow. Not even the orphanage that she and Vanille had spent their childhood in had escaped the devastation. It broke Fang's heart to see that the former villagers that she had treated as family had now been turned into the twisted creatures that she could see wandering the village aimlessly.

As was the norm, Vanille, her eternal companion, was beside her. Feeling the younger woman's hand gripping her own, she turned to see that even Vanille's constant illuminating smile had faltered.

"We're home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang surveyed Oerba. Despite having been on guard outside her and Vanille's home for the past couple of hours, she still couldn't reconcile the strange new Oerba with the memories of her past.

Suddenly, Fang spun around, spear already in hand after hearing a noise from behind her. Fortunately, the blade's tip stopped short of piercing a very stunned Snow.

"Whoa there, I'm just here to take watch."Recovering from his near death experience, the blonde offered the woman a smile and added"No need to go all Lightning on me."

Fang nodded and mumbled "Thanks Snow."

Glad to be free from the torture of the sight of Oerba, Fang walked into her home. It was a pleasant contrast to the harsh coldness of the rest of the village, for inside it was almost as if it hadn't changed during the past 500 years. The various candles around the small space illuminated the sleeping forms of her friends apart from one.

Near the window, Vanille was slumped over. Fang walked over and saw that her fellow Oerban was holding Bhati.

"It's good to see a familiar face."

Kneeling down, the older woman could see the tear stained face of the other woman. Fang gently wiped Vanille's face and moved in between the sheets covering her.

As sleep started to take over the pair, Fang looked at the redhead in her arms— thankful that some things hadn't changed from the old days.

* * *

well there you go, leave a reveiw if possible and goodday(night)

bye


End file.
